Scientific Inquiry in Alchemy
by Akitoa.k.a.Kito
Summary: The explanation of alchemy. If you have no interest in science, please do not read.
1. First Lab

Scientific Inquiry in Alchemy 

**Foreword:** **Please read all the bold words/sentences in the foreword before you read anything else in this story.** You are welcome to read the whole foreword, though.

**Not all the scientific reasoning is based on scientific facts. **Because it is merely impossible to manipulate matter with a simple drawing of a circle and placing hands upon it, there is no scientific reasoning to support any of these lab experiments. **These lab experiments were never performed.**

**For anyone who does not have much interest in science or interest in alchemy, I do not suggest you read it further.** This is for people who would like to see the "science" behind it all – an explanation to how things "work". I would gladly base everything upon real science, but the way Full Metal Alchemist has presented itself in the anime series, there is no real science to support it. If you would like to read real science, I would like to post a whole paragraph as to how certain problems are related to real biological facts such as glial cells, blood-brain barrier, astrocytes, recombination, linkage maps, or whatever other science there is that is real, but this is anime, and this site is a fanfiction site, thus it would not interest many to read about real science, for it would read like a textbook, not to mention that this lab/story seems to read like one already. If you don't like science, don't read it.

Of course, this is in a structure of a story format as well as a lab book format. After watching only the first dvd of Full Metal Alchemist, there were many things scientifically wrong with the series in the biology sense. (I've only seen one dvd so far, so don't expect so much reference to the story.) Though, I will not list them for the sake that Full Metal Alchemist is only an anime series under the category of fiction…and hopefully not nonfiction. To make sense of all this alchemy and biological sense, I will compile a lab book full of lab experiments based on the alchemy laws (these laws are all not real).

In the course of Edward's childhood, he will keep this lab book as a reference to what the Laws of Alchemy (again, not real!) are and occasionally add excerpts of his life. He will start with the fundamentals – labs with predictable solutions – but as he continues experiments and find law after law, theorem by theorem, his lab book will end as the last experiment of trying to revive his mother's dead body, where all the laws and theorems he has compiled is put to the ultimate test.

The story starts from here…

Lab #1: Alchemy's Closed System 

**Lab #2: Alchemy Circle's Potential Energy**

Working with alchemy has sparked an interest in my young mind. Having to read books full of experiments in relation to alchemy and studying alchemy in general and in detail, I have conducted experiments of my own and have used the basic information into use when exploring the depths of alchemy's mystery. Creating hypotheses to only find myself stumbling across an unspoken theorem is like magic. With each theorem acting like the thread of unwoven ideas bombarding me with more questions and ideas, the motive of cracking this unsolved alchemy code strengthens. One sentence holds so much information, and a paragraph holds all those facts into woven ideas and theorems – the laws life obeys. Alchemy is not just a science – it is the science that has drawn me into the clutches of unanswered experiments; an unexplained science.

The experiments I have done thus far will be recorded into these very pages – the composition of my lab book. Materials, hypothesis, and explanations will support each experiment as I try to crack the works of alchemy.

My name is Edward Elrich, and I am an alchemist.

Lab #1: Alchemy's Closed System 

Materials: white chalk, two people, diagram of the alchemy circle, marbles (3 or more)

Purpose: Alchemy has a closed system, in which all energies within the alchemy circle will stay within the circle, and no energy can enter or exit the closed system – thus the definition of closed system. A closed system is the environment that a scientist is focusing upon, in which the anything that happens outside the system does not affect it. This, in no way, means that there is no transfer of energy, for what the scientist studies in a closed system depends on what he/she is studying to verify how much external interference will affect the study.

Hypothesis: The marbles will be able to enter the alchemy circle, disrupting the energies within the circle by the gas particles in the air inside the closed system. The disruption is the additional energy from the motion of the marbles rolling across the alchemy circle. Thus, energy and matter can pass through the alchemy circle at any given point in time.

Procedure: Alan and I have drawn the alchemy circle in a dark room. The doors are closed. We placed out hands at the positions of the circle. There is nothing in the center of the circle. After one minute waiting our hands to be placed on the circle, I had used my elbow to hit a bag of marbles beside me (bag of marbles only one inch away from the edge of the circle), letting all the marbles fall out of the bag.

Repeat the procedure until the marbles roll towards the alchemy circle.

Observations/Data:

Observations: The marbles rolled in the direction away from the alchemy circle the first time. After I have tried five times, the marbles headed for the direction of the circle, but rolled back before it reached the edge. After Al and I had let go of the alchemy process five times because of the four failed procedures in trying to push the marbles in the right direction, we always felt wind coming from the cracked window of our house.

Conclusion: For the ground to be flat, it is impossible for the marbles to redirect their direction. The wind must be coming into the house for the reason of wind patterns that have no relation to the experiment. We must perform this experiment again, in an environment where there is no disruption such as wind or other energies that may intrude into our scientific inquiry.

Procedure: Repeat procedure directed in the previous procedure instructions except pushing the bag with your elbow. Pick up the marbles with your mouth and drop it into the circle or kick a marble into the circle with your foot so ensure that the marbles will have a higher probability of making it into the circle.

Observations: A broom had fallen during our experiment. It fell over the circle, but its downward direction had been redirected and fell right outside the alchemy circle. Nevertheless, I had a marble in my mouth from the start of the alchemy process and dropped it in, and it fell into the circle. The second marble I picked up with my mouth, I had tried to drop it into the alchemy circle, but it dropped outside the edge, never going into the circle.

Table 1.1 – Succession of Marbles 

First marble in my mouth: it went in

Second marble picked up after the experiment started: it went out

Third marble picked up after experiment started: it went out

Fourth marble picked up after experiment started: it went out

Fifth marble picked up after experiment started: it went out

Sixth marble picked up after experiment started: it went out

(Observations continued): The first marble rolled in the circle after I dropped it from my mouth, but it never escaped the alchemy circle. It merely stopped about an estimated two inches from the alchemy circle's edge.

Conclusion: Any matter in the start of an alchemy process can enter the alchemy system. Any matter that is introduced after the alchemy process begins will not enter the alchemy system. The question of matter taken out of the alchemy process once it is set inside the system is in question.

----------------------------------------------------

"Al," I called.

"Hmm?"

"I want to try to make something out of this dirt I found from the ground," I held up a pot from the shelf.

"Did you record our observations from the last lab, though?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Why don't we try when we know more information, so that we won't fail," he suggested as he looked at me from afar, wondering if I would even heed his advice.

"But I want to do something fun. It can be another experiment we can log into our lab book!"

"Alright. It beats marbles anyways," he sat down next to me. "What shall we make?"

"Something simple," I said contemplatively. "Nothing too difficult. Let's try to make this dirt turn into a dirt sculpture. All it needs is energy for it to form into some sort of shape. We're not changing it from an atomic level or anything."

"Let's try then. I don't think I see any harm in it."

We redrew the circle again with our white chalk, slowly and carefully this time, placing all the words in the right place. I poured all the dirt from the pot onto the middle of the circle.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lab #2: Alchemy Circle's Potential Energy 

Materials: white chalk, two people, dirt

Purpose: Most of the energy in the alchemy process is directly related to the area of the alchemy circle. Energy used in the alchemy process comes from the movement of gas particles within the Alchemy Circle. This is why the room temperature is to be kept at a reasonable temperature. Keeping the room at a high temperature will result in an abundant amount of energy within the alchemy circle, giving too much energy to the main alchemy material (the material at the center of the circle). If the main alchemy material receives too much energy, radioactive waves may emit as a result of the alchemy process and the release of energy.

Procedure:

Draw the alchemy circle at a six-foot radius. Be careful in drawing the circle. Write the instructions of what the purpose of this particular alchemy. In this case, write down the words: "Disassociate the dirt mound. From dirt mound to spread out dirt."

Place the dirt in the center of the circle in a mound. This will decrease the amount of energy needed to shape the dirt.

Close all doors and windows. Keep the room at room temperature for safety of the alchemist.

Continue the process of alchemy.

After the process is done, record what you observe and any necessary data or data tables.

Make sure the dirt mound does not hold too much energy. Caution: Dirt may be hot. Always wear gloves when removing and disposing the main alchemy materials. Some materials may contain strong fumes.

Dispose the material away. Never keep the work unless noted that it is safe for keeping.

Observations:

------------------------------------------

"Okay, Al. I'm done writing everything. Now we just wait for the results," I placed my lab book beside me, just outside the edge of the circle.

I scanned the alchemy circle and the materials around the room. Everything seemed to be okay.

"Let's start," I said, giving a big grin to my brother, while receiving eyes of wonder and excitement in return.

"Let's go," he said, and placed his hands upon the circle.

The alchemy process went according to plan. Everything was going perfect. We saw the dirt mound spreading itself onto the floor. The mound soon became a flat carpet of dirt. My hands felt as though they were suctioned onto the floor. It must be from the excitement. I had finally achieved the transfer of energy from the air to do the will of the alchemist – me…and Al as well. After the dirt mound had spread itself out, we felt a strong blast of wind. It pushed us back against the walls. We heard a popping sound before we flew backwards, knocking the wind out of both of us. We laid on the floor, dazed, as a cool wind rushed passed our face and against a wall, causing a nearby vase to lose balance and fall onto the floor.

We quickly got up onto our feet, staring at where the wind was heading.

Both of us silent, we looked at the floor, and there was the perfect carpeted dirt in the center of the Alchemy Circle.

"Ed…" Al started. Then we both smiled and laughed at the success we had with the dirt mound. A mere child with his kid brother had performed their first alchemy: to change the shape of a dirt mound. Nothing great, but we will head towards greater feats.

"High five!" I said, but when Al's hand rose up, I saw that his hand was red at the palm. I turned over my hand to see the same redness.

Then it hit me…

------------------------------------

Conclusion: Within Alchemy's circle, the circle had used all of the energy from the gas particles, but all the energy was not used. After the words printed on the circle was fulfilled, the alchemy process was complete, thus, releasing the gas particles from the system. Because Al and I, Edward, were still part of the system, the pressure from outside the system – the gas particles from the rest of the room – rushed in to fill in the lower pressure, thus resulting in wind. Because there was lower pressure within the system, both alchemists' hands were suctioned onto the ground.

The words used in the previous experiment: **Alchemy's Closed System**, were from the famous diagram in our textbook. As to what the words mean, Al and I do not think too much on it now. It means something, but we have cracked the code to how to will alchemy to do something with the energy and how potential energy is determined with the alchemy circle's area.

As we continue to advance in our science experiments with alchemy, I presume the instructions within the circle will lengthen, but yet, how many words you can put in alchemy's circle may vary as well.

--------------------------------------

I checked if the dirt contained anything harmful because of the energy it had received in the alchemy process. Quickly scanning the dirt and poking it a bit, Al and I concluded it was not harmful, and put the dirt carefully onto an old plate, trying to remake the flatness of the dirt from our experiment and ran to our mom, saying, "Look, Mom! Look! We did this!"

She looked down at the plate of dirt.

"It was alchemy!" I said.

She smiled, patted out heads, and said, "Alchemy, huh?" She remembered Father.

------------------------------------------

Upcoming labs:

Lab #3: Alchemy's Limited Potential Energy 

**Lab #4: Alternative Energy Sources**

**Lab #5: Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output (Advanced Alchemist's Only)**

------------------------------------------

I'm guessing no one has read it all the way up to here, and I can see why. Well, this is what happens when you need to have a break from school, and you just want to contemplate about science for a while.

Please review and tell me how this strange way of a story is like. Please tell me if I should delete this story or not. Just write "delete" in a review or something. I don't care who you are, and some people are afraid that I'll flame them back or something…and I won't. As long as you say your honest opinion. Some feedback as simple as "delete" or "bad" is good enough. If I get enough reviews that say to "delete" and not one person say it's good, then I will delete.

Well, I just need some honesty and feedback right now. Thanks. Much thanks for those who actually read through all the labs!


	2. First Law of Alchemy

Scientific Inquiry in Alchemy – 

**Chapter 2: Alchemy's Law of Limited Potential Energy**

**Thanks to the following reviewers and other reviewers not listed:**

**Basser **

**Darthliger**

**Ebonystar191**

Solo8 

**Introduction: **I found that several people actually enjoyed the explanation behind alchemy, and some stated that it was a unique way of writing a fanfiction. When I read other stories in I found it was always cool for an author to acknowledge the reviewers. It makes me think, "He/she read my review and acknowledged what I wrote." I have heard that it was against the rules to say "thank you" to the reviewers and write a small sentence in response to their review. I have looked into the rules of fanfiction and found that there is no such rule (at least I did not see one), but for the sake of rules, I only posted up only a portion of the reviewers for certain reasons I wish not to mention, but I will not say anything in response to their review. I'm sorry if some of the reviewers feel left out.

I have been notified by **sidhe3141** that there were no instructions on the circles. I only remember reading some words that was on the circle of the dvd cover, but I will take into consideration that words on the circle have no effect on the circle. Thanks.

Also, I have been told by **Basser** that alchemists can control how fast air particles can move, but I had the exact opposite in mind. Humans cannot control science, but we can use the laws we learned to help improve our own lifestyles and advance. Though, there will be an exception to this, but it won't be on how alchemists can control the particles in the air.

Yes, I completely contradicted myself in responding to reviewers, but these two reviews pertained to the laws of alchemy in my story, and taking into account what they say will greatly change the future laws later on in the story.

Now, for a less formal paragraph, I can say with confidence now that there are other crazy science kids out there! Probably some crazier about science than me. XD I hope you like it!

Lab #3: Alchemy's Limited Potential Energy (Part I and II) (Inserted Lab) Lab #4: Informal Alchemy's Instructions in Relation to Gravity 

**Lab #5: Alternative Energy Sources**

**Lab #6: Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output (Advanced Alchemists Only)**

**-------------------------------------**

"Ed!" Al yelled as both of us fell to the ground while our hands were still suctioned to the floor, unmoved.

We felt weak and the plunge of gravity held our bodies against the ground. We couldn't move an inch. Finally, after the alchemy process had completed, we remained motionless, anticipating and predicting another wave of ground crushing gravity to greet us once we got up. Feeling sure of myself, I lifted my hands from the ground and slowly got up.

Lab #3: Alchemy's Limited Potential Energy 

**Lab #3A: Alchemy's Limited Potential Energy Part I**

Materials: white chalk, two people, 50 pounds of clay

Hypothesis: Because the area of the alchemy circle determines how much energy can be put to work, a circle with an area of 100 feet in diameter will have an enormous amount of energy to change the shape of the clay. We expect little or no wind as a result of the excess energy. There will be no excess energy.

Purpose: We are trying to change the clay shape, making a 50 pound block of clay turn into the figure of a triangle. To change the block to a specific shape may take more energy for the particles to follow the instructions on the circle.

Procedure:

In a big room, or outside on concrete – somewhere suitable for chalk to draw on – recreate the Alchemy circle with the diameter of 100 feet.

Write down your purpose: "Turn the block of clay into the shape of a triangle."

Make sure that the temperature is not too hot or too cold.

Make sure that the environment does not hold many organic creatures.

Proceed the alchemy procedure.

Record any Data or Observations.

---------------------------

"Al!" I ran over to him and flipped him over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What happened? Is the block a triangle now?"

We both looked at the center of the circle and the clay block was gone. We ran the 50 feet radius to reach the center and found the clay was pressed flat onto the ground.

---------------------------

Observations: The clay had been pressed down against the ground. We felt extreme pressure pressing down on us as the alchemy process had occurred. There was wind, but because we had done this outside for consideration that the energy from the alchemy process may injure someone else in the house, we are not sure if the wind was part of nature or from the alchemy process. There was water on the ground. The clay was wet.

Conclusions: The energy from the air particles had been used up to flatten the clay. The particles had been reduced to such a slow speed, it became liquid and rained on the circle. There is no limit to the potential energy in the alchemy circle.

Lab #3B: Alchemy's Limited Potential Energy Part II 

Materials: white chalk, two people, three clay blocks with dimensions (10 by 10 by 10 feet), three clay blocks each weighing 50 pounds

Hypothesis: There will be even more energy exerted from the alchemy process and the clay block will flatten. There is water to be present in the process. 1000 kilojoules is to be expected from the process.

Purpose: We will figure out how much energy an Alchemy Circle will produce when we draw the circle at 50 feet, 100 feet, and 110 feet in diameter.

Procedure:

Choose an environment in which you can reproduce the Alchemy Circle and no wind is present.

Draw the Alchemy Circle at 50 feet in diameter, with the instructions "Turn the block of clay into the shape of a triangle".

Set up the 10X10X10 foot block of clay directly behind the alchemists.

Proceed with the alchemy process.

Repeat steps 1-4 with alchemy circle diameters of 100 feet and 110 feet. Remember to place a new 50 pound block of clay in the center for each new diameter measure.

Record any Data or Observations between the change of each diameter of the alchemy circle.

Take measurements of the clay block behind the alchemists and figure out the number of kilojoules each of the diameters of the circle produced.

Discard all materials that are hazardous or dangerous.

----------------------------

POW!

"What was that!" I yelled as the clay in the center was crushed again onto the floor. I looked behind me, and the block of clay looked as though it was being punched by an invisible fist. Each fistful of energy from the alchemy process was taking a pounding onto the clay block.

"Ed! It's going to fall!" Alfonse yelled over all the noise the alchemy circle was making. "Ed!" he yelled before the 1000 pound clay fell on top of us, crushing us under all its weight.

We tried to run, but our hands were suctioned onto the floor. It was impossible to run.

I felt the weight of the clay on top of me, and I couldn't breathe. All this for science, and I end up dying before I can discover any more secrets of alchemy? The clay had closed off all noise the alchemy circle was making. As to whether my hands were still suctioned to the circle, I could not tell. It was 50 feet diameter circle. If it was 100 or even 110 feet, the potential from those diameters may have enough energy to take this block of clay off the ground.

I was thinking of ways to save myself before I lose consciousness. I had no air to breathe, and I finally passed out.

-----------------------------

Observations: Our data is inaccurate, and we must repeat the 50 feet diameter experiment again before we proceed to 100 and 110 feet diameters. The clay block at the center is still flat on the ground. I do not think that the instructions on the circle are being followed. I think that they are useless to the alchemy process.

-----------------------------

Alfonse closed the lab book and looked at me.

"That's all you wrote?" I asked.

If it weren't for Alfonse, I would not have survived.

"Tell me, how did you get out of 1000 pounds of clay!" I asked.

"Well, after the clay block went on top of us, the part of the clay that landed on me was a part that the energy from the circle pounded, so I had space to breathe. My hand was stuck under a part that wasn't pounded yet, but I just wriggled it out. I scraped the clay until I got out, then remembering that you were only about two feet away from me, I just dug until I got you," he smiled.

"But…but you must have dug through 10 feet of clay!" I said still surprised. "How did you…"

"I dug diagonally. Yeah, it took longer, but it's not like I dug 10 feet straight up. Then, how would I get out? I can't climb up 10 feet, so I dug diagonally so I could climb sideways."

"How could you have dug quick enough to save me?"

"I don't know. But our data is messed up."

"Oh, Al, I don't think that we should even try to do that experiment again."

"Why not?"

"Because," I started, "the block of clay will just kill us again."

"But, Ed," he said, "who said that all the energy from the alchemy process went in the direction of where the alchemists were?"

"Because of the second lab! Remember? The only thing that fell was the vase, and the wind knocked down the vase, but not the other things around it."

"But there wasn't anything else around the circle that could drop. Just the vase, and the vase happened to be behind us. The other stuff around the circle were tables and brooms. Nothing that can break easily."

I hated it whenever Al was right. "So where are you going with this?"

"If what I think is correct, that the energy from the alchemy process exits in all directions of the circle, then if we place the block of clay somewhere else far from us, like on the other side of the circle, then we won't get crushed!"

I stared wide-eyed at him, then said, "Well, you had time to think about it. That's why you got it!"

"Hey!" Al said. "You're just jealous that I figured this out first!"

I smiled at him. "I know. I'm just kidding. Good job." Then I headed out first to go back to our lab.

We repeated the procedure again with all diameters: 50, 100, and 110 feet and to our luck, none of the 1000 pound blocks fell, which makes calculations easier.

---------------------------

Data:

50 foot diameter in alchemy circle yielded 50 foot area total (area of the pounded parts of the clay) on the 10X10X10 foot block of clay.

100 foot diameter in alchemy circle yielded 100 foot area total (area of the pounded parts of the clay) on the 10X10X10 foot block of clay.

110 foot diameter in alchemy circle yielded 100 foot area total (area of the pounded parts of the clay) on the 10X10X10 foot block of clay.

---------------------------

"What? How come 110 foot diameter only gave 100 feet?" I asked surprised.

"Maybe it's the limit."

"Probably, but this is just the area of the clay block."

We converted the area of the blocks of clay pounded into kilojoules. Because the 10x10x10 clay block only takes up 10 feet of the circumference of the circle, we figured out the circumference of the circle, then divided the total kilojoules by the 10 feet, giving us a total of the number of kJ/1 foot. Then we multiplied that number of kJ with the circumference of the circle, thus, getting the number of kJ exerted from the whole alchemy circle.

-----------------------

Calculations: Not even going to describe the messy scribbles…

Conclusion: (These are not mathematically correct because I have no formula to translate the area of pounded clay in relation to calories and convert calories to kJ, so all these numbers are made up and fake.) The 50 foot diameter circle had exerted 1000 kJ. The 100 foot diameter circle exerted 1500 kJ and the 110 diameter circle had exerted 1500 kJ. The limit of the circle must be 1500 kJ. The circle has a limit because time may be in relation to the circle, in which every alchemy process lasts for about five to seven minutes, and never anymore. Each alchemy circle has a standard rate in which it takes energy from the gas particles in the air. Even though the 110 foot diameter had more gas particles compared to the 100 foot diameter, it still yielded the same amount of kJ. Alchemy has rejected any energy from gas particles that made up the extra 525pi area of the 110 foot diameter circle.

**Alchemy's Law of Limited Potential Energy:**

**The Alchemy Circle can only reach to the maximum of 1500 kilojoules, in which any circle that exceeds the area of 2500pi or 100 feet diameter will only exert 1500 kJ of work. The Alchemy Circle can only take energy from a limited amount of gas particles.**

---------------------------

"Do you feel proud, Al?" I asked with a big smile.

His smile mirrored mine. "Our first law."

"I hope this qualifies as a law," I contemplated.

"It's a law. Don't worry, Ed," he said. "Besides, we've learned so much, and we didn't get crushed by clay again."

"Thanks to you," I said with a smirk.

His smile grew bigger.

"Why do you think the alchemy circle did not listen to our instructions?" I asked.

"Maybe because the words on the circle do not do anything. Maybe, everything we put in the center gets crushed," he said.

"Maybe because of gravity?" I asked. "Then how can we do stuff like make a doll out of ashes? I've seen an alchemist do that one time!"

We both contemplated.

"Do you think we'll figure it out one day?" I asked him.

"I think so. We've gotten so far," he said. Sometimes, I think my brother is a source of confidence for me. Then again, he did save my life and figured out the block of clay problem.

"I still think that there is no limit to the Alchemy Circle," I said.

"Why not?"

"You have to think. Turning ashes to a doll. That takes more than 1500 kJ. You're changing the atoms to another element and combining the ashes into the structure of a doll. There's got to be more than a 100,000 kJ for that."

"Then where'd the alchemists get the extra kilojoules?" he asked.

"I don't know." I looked out the window, and the sun was setting. "Well, it's time to eat dinner."

"But Ed…"

"What?"

"We have to clean up all this clay!"

"Damn it!" I yelled and my mom cleaned my mouth with soap.

----------------------------

All of the following labs are postponed: (Inserted Lab) Lab #4: Informal Alchemy's Instructions in Relation to Gravity 

**Lab #5: Alternative Energy Sources**

**Lab #6: Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output (Advanced Alchemists Only)**

**----------------------------**

I still feel as though some reviewers are going to wonder why I don't post up their name, and I'm sorry.

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Ed and Al are tired to continue with the other labs. They will not post up new labs until they are done with the ones listed. Writing this story is a bit challenging because there are many rules that must be followed now that I have set them up, and they cannot contradict with one another.

I hope you review and tell me how I did on this chapter. It was fun writing about Ed and Al's experiences with the labs though, but the challenging part is making the conclusions, like all labs. Well, please review. I would like to see how well I did with this chapter.

Thanks to those who said that I should not delete this story.


	3. Flat Clay

**Scientific Inquiry in Alchemy**

**Chapter 3: Flat Clay**

**Schedule:**

(Inserted Lab) Lab #4: Informal Alchemy's Instructions in Relation to Gravity 

**Lab #5: Alternative Energy Sources**

**Lab #6: Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output (Advanced Alchemists Only)**

**Lab #4: Informal Alchemy's Instructions in Relation to Gravity**

Materials: one block of clay (dimensions at a reasonably small size), one toy truck, and one stuffed animal; alchemy circle, chalk, and two people

Hypothesis: No matter how big or small the object at the center of the alchemy circle is, the object will be crushed by the downward exert of energy from the gas particles in the air.

Procedure:

Draw the alchemy circle with no words written within the circle. The circle must be 10 feet in diameter.

Place one object in the center.

Perform alchemy.

Repeat this process for the other two objects listed in the Materials section.

Observations: All the materials were crushed. The stuffed animal was very flat. The fluff was not fluffy, but rather panned out. Even the plastic from the eyes were a bit smothered, but small chunks were still present. The toy truck was only crumbs; not too small. The crumbs were the size of small rocks. The clay is flat.

----------------

"Hey, Al," I said. "What if we were to put a live animal into the alchemy circle?"

"No," he said. "That would just crush the animal."

"But, do you want to see what happens to it?" I asked. "Let's see if the alchemy circle will crush the animal."

"No," he said stubbornly, still looking at me very hard.

"Fine we won't try it," I said and looked down at the chalk circle.

"Fine, we'll try it, but on something very small," he gave in and looked at the circle as well. "How about a fly?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "A fly? How can we observe how flat a fly is?"

"Well, like you said, the fly may not get crushed. It could bloat up," he suggested lightly.

"A cat."

"No! Ed, come on. It'll die!" Al pleaded, but something inside me, the motive to learn more – the spark of excitement in science was so strong, I could not bear it.

"Oh, come on, Al! It's just one cat. It's for science! There are people who have lab rats, and I don't hear you complaining to them. One day, we'll use live animals, and it'll get hurt one day anyways –"

"But we're not scientists yet!" he yelled. "We aren't in a lab. Why don't we read some past labs that have –"

"But Al, there are no past labs. There is no lab book. I can't find any. We came so far…"

At that moment, I realized the ethics of animal experimentation.

"One cat," I said with a straight face.

"Fine, but I'm not taking part in it!" he said stubbornly and started to walk away.

"Wait! Al, come on! It's just one cat! What's one cat?"

"We're only kids!" Al yelled and walked out the door.

I know about ethics. I have morals. I know we are kids, but what does that imply? That we can't experiment with animals until ten years later? We have the knowledge and the motivation of any alchemist out there. No one would dare have gone so far as we did to experiment with alchemy. One cat was good enough. It is just one cat. What harm could killing one cat do? Besides, it wasn't as if the alchemy circle will guarantee a crushed cat.

I can perform the experiment without the help of Al. He'll just miss the experiment and all the excitement.

**Lab #4: Informal Alchemy's Instructions in Relation to Gravity (repeated)**

Materials: one cat, one alchemist, one piece of chalk

Repeat the same procedure in Lab #4, except with one cat.

Hypothesis: The cat will be crushed and die.

Purpose: To prove that gravity will pull the energy exerted in a downward direction during the alchemy process.

-------------------------

Before I did the experiment, I checked one last time by the door to see if Al was there. He wasn't. Figures. It was just one cat.

I put my hands on the alchemy circle, wondering, "Could it be possible for one alchemist to perform this?"

The circle was only 10 feet in diameter. I pressed my hands against the floor, and the alchemy process began.

The cat was sleeping at the center, so peacefully. I had second thoughts, but then it was too late. The cat suddenly yelped, being pressed against the ground, moaning. The fur grew flat. Its eyes grew wide and began to turn red. It was panting, but the gravity was so strong, it could not expand its lungs to breathe. Suddenly, the cat burst. Hot blood spattered all over the floor, and some went onto my face. Extreme heat came from the process in the form of wind and gushed towards me. I couldn't let go. Bits of cat pieces flew in my direction. Other bits sprinkled itself onto a nearby window. I could hear someone screaming, then finally, with the hot wind still gushing at me, forcing me off the floor, the process stopped, and I spun in the direction of the hot wind, crashing into the bloody wall, and fell limp.

The door opened.

"Ed!" Al ran to me. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes, shocked from the hot wind. I realized my arms were shaking. I felt weak. I wanted to lie down. I looked at all the blood around the room, and the jacket of fur in the center of circle.

"I killed it?" I asked, walking limply and slowly to the center of the circle.

There laid an eye, with the vessels still connected to the head, but the eyeball itself detached from the body. The alchemy circle had the pieces fly from the center. Being only one foot away, and I could feel the heat coming from the center – coming from the cat, or if you could call it a cat anymore.

I turned to look at Al, and had a face of disgust come back at me.

"See, Ed?" he said. "You killed the thing. I told you it would be crushed!"

My shoes were painted red.

"I told you not to do it. I told you it would be crushed like the other stuff. Why didn't you do it with another stuffed animal?" He spoke as though he were the elder brother.

"I…I wanted to see how heat could affect…the alchemy circle…" I said, trying to find the right words.

"What heat?" he asked.

-----------------------

Conclusion of Lab #4, the first Lab #4 and the repeated Lab #4: With materials that are inorganic, it was crushed by the energy exerted from the gas particles. The gas particles flow in a downward direction because of gravity. With materials that are organic, such as a cat, when the energy presses down onto the object, the energy, in the form of heat heats the organic material (as it does the same and heats inorganic materials), the organism will burst from the input of extreme heat. Alchemy does not have to be performed with two people. One alchemist is sufficient enough for certain alchemy processes.

--------------------

When my mom found out about the experiment of the cat, how our neighbor cried because I kidnapped her cat and used it for alchemy, I was severely punished.

"You are never to experiment alchemy with living animals," my mom said. "How would you like to be put in the middle of the circle, and have whatever that circle did to you? You're thinking of too much science. Don't you know this is a living life?" And on goes my mom with living things and to respect it. Although it is such a sorrowful act as to use animals in experiments, I promised my mom that I would never use organic materials in my experiments.

Going against my mother's wishes, I used organic materials again. I tried to revive back the dead cat.

"It's the least I can do, Al. So are you with me?" I asked.

"No. You made a promise. Just forget the cat."

It was no time to persuade my brother with words. Silence is golden.

I looked at the ground of the lab room, thinking. Then, I looked up. "Are you sure? It's a good thing."

"Okay," Al said. "How are we going to make the alchemy circle not crush anything we put in the middle?"

"If we try hard enough – "

"Like…the sentence from our Alchemy textbook: 'The Alchemist is the true controller of Alchemy processes. Any Alchemist who cannot control their Alchemy processes are not Alchemists…'" he said, and with that, we went to work, scrubbing the blood off the wall and picking up the scraps of the cat's body back to the center. We pieced the scraps together, leg with body, ear on head, and so on and so forth.

"No Alchemist has ever done this," Alfonse breathed out, after I had joined the lines that joined the circumference of the alchemy circle.

"We'll be the first," I said.

Alfonse looked at me seriously. "If anything happens…"

"Nothing will happen."

He looked around. "Where's the lab book?"

"I'm not going to record it."

"Why not?"

"Mom might find that lab, and if this experiment doesn't work, she'll yell at me. Don't worry. I don't think anything will happen anyways. Just more crushing," I patted my brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and more blood and scraps to pick up later, then," Al said. Just like Al – to always look in the optimistic point of view, huh?

We placed our hands on the circle. We had all the materials necessary for a cat's body. The cat's blood was replaced with our blood.

We looked at each other one last time, as though we were going to say goodbye. It was recorded that only 100 alchemists have died trying this alchemy. Were our lives worth one cat? No, but the science motivation drove me to these lengths. I seem to gamble with life more and more as I continue these experiments, but something in me tinkered, as to say that everything will be alright. That no one was going to die.

The alchemy process started. The circle was approximated 100 feet in diameter. The limit of potential energy will be reached. Our eyes were kept on the pile of scraps in the center. As we felt intense heat, the cat scraps slowly reassembled itself. It was not being crushed. How could that be possible? The arrangement of molecules, the synthesis of the different compounds, and the eye socket going back into the head all happened in front of our eyes. Then, the cat scraps stopped assembling itself. The alchemy circle demanded more energy! So close to the return of a soul to Earth!

My arms started to shake. I felt weak. I could barely lift my head anymore. The alchemy circle was draining my concentration and energy away from me. Soon, I was so exhausted, I could barely breathe. I suddenly thought that this cat's life is not worth both of ours, so as if by miracle, I was able to let go of the circle. I kicked Al's arms so that his hands would lose contact with the circle as well. The alchemy process stopped immediately, and we fell unconscious.

--------------------------

Ideas of Grafting Mammalian Bodies: Although grafting refers to plants, where parts of a plant cut off can be rejoined to another limb by following a process, the process of alchemy to repair loose limbs such as this may be to assemble the limbs together at the center of the circle, then undergo the alchemy process. This experiment was never done.

-------------------------

I put the last bandage on Al.

"Hide all your cuts and bruises by wearing a long sleeve shirt," I instructed and gave him an old sweater of mine.

He obediently listened and wore it, despite the hot day.

Something had made the alchemy circle use the energy in our bodies to compensate for the limited potential energy. I realized that there is no limit in the alchemy process. There is a limit as to how much energy the alchemy process can weed out of the air, but the rest comes from the alchemists' bodies. Alchemy's Law of Limited Potential Energy is still true, for there is only a limit as to how much energy the circle takes from the particles in the air, but there may be no limit as to how much energy they can take from alchemists. It really depends on how many alchemists are performing the alchemy process. But, in terms of how the energy had been taking, the alchemy process had caused the breaking of skin and cuts of blood vessels, causing bruises. I was just glad none of our neuron cells or brain cells broke. Next time, may not be so lucky. We only had half the cat assembled, nothing that great. The cat was still a corpse. It was a failed experiment, but yet I learned so much.

After wearing long sleeve shirts and long pants, we vowed to each other that we would never perform a process of trying to "revive the dead". It cost us our health, and for what? One cat? Why did I think of such experiment?

**Lab #5: Alternative Energy Sources (not needed to be performed)**

**Alchemy's Law of Alternative Energy Sources (proven from past experiments not recorded): When performing alchemy, when the Alchemist's/Alchemists' will for the alchemy circle to perform an action is strong, the limited potential energy is reached, but the alchemy circle will demand from the Alchemist's/s' energy, where results will vary from experiment to experiment in terms of a health conditions. **

**Lab #6: Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output (Advanced Alchemists Only)**

**-----------------------------**

"Hey, Ed! Look at this!" Al pointed his finger on the title, "Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output (Advanced Alchemists Only)" and underneath it "Should be performed by Certified Instructors and/or Advanced Alchemists who have passed the Grade 8 test". "What's the Grade 8 test?"

"Well, whatever it is, I don't care. The whole lab is in here, results, analysis, and procedure! Let's read the results, then do the experiment!" I said.

"But did you pass the Grade 8 test?" he asked while eyeing me.

"No, but then again, they say that Instructors must perform, so basically, since we are instructing ourselves, then, I guess we're up to the challenge!"

"Fine. But if you do it, I get to do it too!" Al said stubbornly.

---------------------------------------

Okay, I'm pretty tired right now. It's late at night, and I'll see how good my chapter three is. If I should continue, please say so. Thanks. A simple, short review is all I need. I don't ask for whole essays, but if you wish to write it, then you may. I think I got one review elaborating on all this science, which is very acceptable. By all means, if you have an idea, tell me in a review as well! Reviews don't always have to be opinions, but short, one word, reviews tell me whether people are still interested in this story. Thanks again, and extra thanks to those who read this whole chapter.

And do you know how hard it is to make up these labs and laws? You got to word it right and…yeah, just review, please.


	4. 400 kJ

**Lab #6: Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output (Advanced Alchemists Only)**

Materials: White chalk

Hypothesis: Because an Alchemist can control Alchemy processes, it is possible that the Alchemist is able to redirect the energy from the air particles in a different direction. In the very first lab experiments done by Alchemists, energy within the Alchemy Circle would go in a downward direction as it flows in the direction of gravity. As more labs were done, it was discovered that the Alchemist could wield the energy, and redirect to specific objects within the Alchemy Circle.

Purpose: To prove that an Alchemist is able to redirect small amounts of energy from within the Alchemy Circle to the environment outside the Circle.

Procedure:

Draw an Alchemy Circle about 3-4 feet in diameter. The Circle should be able to encompass an Alchemist.

Draw another Alchemy Circle roughly about 3-4 feet in diameter. The Circle should be able to encompass an Alchemist. **Warning: Always do this experiment with another Alchemist who knows how to do the Alchemy's Quick Circle Energy Output Procedure. Never do this lab experiment alone.**

Set up 10x10x10 ft of clay around the circumference of the circle.

The Alchemist must step into the circle before the circle of fully enclose with the blocks of clay. Do not step into the middle of the circle yet. The second Alchemist not within the circle will enclose the last block of clay.

The first Alchemist must proceed to the middle of the circle. The Alchemic process should start automatically. If not, check if there are any flaws in the circle.

The first Alchemist should try to focus all the energy to be directed to only one block of clay. Dents will indicate which block of clay received the most energy from the Circle.

Should anything happen to the first Alchemist, the second Alchemist must quickly step into his/her own circle, and quickly perform the Alchemy Quick Circle Energy Output to propel themselves upward and enter the first Alchemic circle enclosed in clay blocks and take the first Alchemist out. **The second alchemist must enter the first Alchemist's circle when the exerted kilojoules are at the maximum of 400 kJ. Any value of kilojoules that exceed 400 may result in harm for both alchemists.**

------------------------

"The results say that the lab was a success, and the second Alchemist was never needed," Ed said.

"But, if something happens to you, I can't help you. I can't be the second Alchemist," Al looked at Ed worriedly.

Ed looked at his little brother, then tried to think of a safer way to do this experiment. "What if we don't enclose the circle with blocks of clay? What if we just leave the circle without anything encasing the Alchemist?"

"What about the energy being redirected? How will we know if you really are redirecting the energy?"

"We'll put just one block of clay several inches away from the circle and I'll try to redirect it in the direction of the clay," Ed said confidently.

"But there's got to be a reason why the Alchemist who wrote this lab specifically wanted blocks of clay all around the circle. Not to mention 10x10x10 foot blocks. Those things are thick! Maybe it's for safety reasons. You don't know how much energy you will be redirecting. Maybe the clay is acting like a safe barrier between you and the environment outside the clay," Al cried a little more. Ed could tell that his brother really didn't want him to do this experiment.

Ed answered back, "What if the clay is not there for safety reasons? Remember our lab to figure out the Limited Potential? We used clay to figure out the number of kilojoules that we exerted. What if the clay is just used to scale how much kilojoules there are in the experiment?"

"But Ed!" Al yelled. "This Alchemist didn't even have calculations of the lab. He didn't record the number of kilojoules." Al took the lab book from Ed's hands and flipped to the conclusions part of the experiment. "See? It says right here that "The experiment was a success. The first Alchemist was able center the energy and focus it on one piece of clay." That's it. No calculations. It's a safety barrier."

Despite Al's worry over his brother's safety, Ed still wanted to do this experiment.

In the end, Ed had told his brother that he trusted him in being the second Alchemist and to successfully pull him out of trouble if he encountered any. They didn't care about the 400 kilojoules part of the procedure because they did not know how to figure out at what time 400 kilojoules would have been exerted. Al knew that even if the kilojoules exceeded 400, he would still help his brother anyways.

Al had a stopwatch with him. They agreed that after 60 seconds, Ed will have to end the redirecting energy.

They set up the 10x10x10 feet of blocks around the circle, just as what the lab told them to do.

"Becareful," Al said as Ed entered the circle. Before Ed could say anything back, Al had enclosed the clay block to seal Ed within the circle.

"Ready?" Al's voice yelled through the thick blocks of clay.

"Yes!" Ed yelled back.

He went into the middle.

There, he felt of rush of energy blowing downward to the floor. Carefully, he lifted his right arm to point in the direction of one of the clay blocks. He concentrated on his will to have the energy redirect to the clay. As he concentrated, the energy lifted, and he began to feel energy flow towards the block of clay. He saw the first blow, then the dent became deeper. Ed started feeling dizzy. He suddenly could not breathe very well anymore.

"60!" he heard Al scream through the thick clay walls and the small tornado Ed thought he was experiencing within the circle.

Ed collapsed in exhaustion. A true Alchemist can control the Alchemy process, and Ed had controlled the process, and ended it.

Al took the blocks away and dragged Ed out of the circle. There, he could see several bruise marks on his face. The vessels of his body had been under pressure. As Ed laid there breathing shallowly, Al looked at the circle once, and wondered, if the energy was exerted out of the circle, that would create a vacuum within the circle, since the circle creates a closed environment. This vacuum environment would have killed Ed, but he wasn't sure why his brother had survived it.

After Ed had revived, they calculated the kilojoules exerted by measuring the dents of the single block of clay. They figured out that at 10 seconds, Ed had directed 80 kJ, and at 60 seconds, it was 500 kJ.

With this, Ed was able to figure out that at about 59 seconds, 400 kJ was exerted.

To see his calculations, scroll to the bottom of the page for the address link.

Al took a sticky note and wrote "59 seconds – 400 kJ" and pasted it into the lab book. "This way," he said as he stuck the note on the page, "no one will have to do the lab to figure out when 400 kJ was exerted."

"The Alchemist should have given us the calculations first. We had to do the lab to figure out when 400 kJ was exerted," Ed said as he used bandages to cover up some of his big bruises.

"Mom will think you fought with someone," Al said looking at the bandage.

With that, they brought the lab book up to their room and slipped it into their bookshelf.

-------------------------

I actually did the calculations because I wanted to give more of a realistic view into this lab. The numbers of kilojoules were made up, but according to the made up statistics, the 400 kJ was really about 59, which fits the 0 to 60 second range I made.

I know it's not artwork, and no one wants these calculations, but just in case, don't link these calculations anywhere else please. Thanks.

(And if anyone does look at the calculations, I'm sorry that my writing is so sloppy and hard to follow. I have the calculations as to how I got the formula "kJCekt", but I didn't bother to write it up because I was lazy. If you want to see those, just post it in a comment, and I'll write up the calculations and post it in the next chapter.)

-------------

I can't post address links here, so just go to my profile, and there should be a linkat the bottom of my profilefor the calculations. Sorry.


End file.
